Blood Legion of Khorne
The Blood Legion of Khorne are a warband of Chaos Space Marines drawn from the World Eaters Traitor Legion, who made a name for themselves during the Lorn V Campaign. The corrupted Astartes of the warband are all Khornate Berserkers. This warband was led by the infamous Chaos Lord Crull. Warband History Notable Campaigns *'Lorn V Campaign (Unknown Date.M41)' - For many years a vicious struggle raged on the snowy fields of the Ice World of Lorn V between the Orks and the warband of the World Eaters known as the Blood Legion of Khorne, commanded by the Chaos Lord Crull. Crull had led his warband to this isolated, icebound world in order to obtain an ancient artefact for the greater glory of the Blood God. The ongoing conflict was a one-sided fight for much of that time, as the Orks were often too divided amongst themselves to pose any threat to the World Eaters. But after the arrival of the fierce Ork Warlord Gorgutz and his reinforcing WAAAGH!, the Orks of Lorn V suddenly became a real menace for the World Eaters and managed to successfully assault one of their primary bases on that world. As a result of Gorgutz's arrival the conflict between the two sides became even more savage. Eventually, Crull and Gorgutz struck an uneasy alliance in order to destroy the encroaching Forces of Order, represented by the 412th Cadian Shock Troops Regiment of the Imperial Guard and the troops of the Eldar Craftworld Ulthwe, but this cooperation immediately broke down once Gorgutz announced that he would destroy the remains of the coveted artefact that Crull sought -- an ''Imperator''-class Titan -- that had laid dormant for millennia since the Horus Heresy in the ice of Lorn V, which Crull wanted to claim for his own personal gain and the glory of Khorne. Crull was eventually defeated and killed on Lorn V by the Ork Warboss Gorgutz who cut off the Chaos Lord's head and who also drove the Blood Legion of Khorne from the planet and scattered them after the loss of their leader. Notable Members of the Blood Legion of Khorne *'Crull' - Crull was a Chaos Lord of the World Eaters Legion who led the warband known as the Blood Legion of Khorne. He led the Blood Legion to the world of Lorn V in order to obtain an ancient relic that had been frozen in the ice for millennia since the Horus Heresy, the remains of an ancient Imperator-class Titan. His warriors engaged the Orks that inhabited the planet in a series of skirmishes that lasted for years with neither side able to overcome the other. Once the Orks were augmented by a WAAAGH! led by the Ork Warlord Gorgutz, the Blood Legion of Khorne suffered their first major defeat. Eventually, Crull formed an uneasy truce with the Ork leader against invading forces from both the Imperium and the Eldar Craftworld Ulthwe, until Gorgutz broke this truce when he threatened to destroy the Titan. Eventually, the Chaos Lord and the Warlord faced one another in combat and Crull was beheaded by the Greenskin and his warband driven from the planet. Warband Appearance Warband Colours The Blood Legion of Khorne, like their parent legion the World Eaters, wear the colours of devotees of the Blood God: blood-red Power Armour with brass trim and black. Warband Badge The Blood Legion of Khorne badge is the same as that of their parent Traitor Legion, the World Eaters, which is a fanged maw engulfing a world on a field of blood red. Some versions have not included the world, instead just using the large, fanged maw. Sources *''Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War - Winter Assault'' (PC Game) es:Krull Category:B Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marine Legions Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Renegade Space Marine Chapters Category:Warhammer 40,000 video games Category:World Eaters